kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Right Hand Robot
Right Hand Robot is the 78th episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Like Escar-Gone and Like Mother, Like Snail, it is one of the episodes where the story focuses on Escargoon and portrays him in a sympathetic light. Synopsis Dedede has been working Escargoon to the ground, so he builds a robot to do his work for him, called Escar-droid. It listens to everything Dedede says, but Escargoon had developed a bond with his creation, and does not want Dedede to work it to the ground, or to the King's dismay- attack Kirby. He buys a device from the N.M.E. Sales Guy to give his creation emotions, unaware that the device had a few more upgrades... Episode Summary The episode starts with Dedede complaining about the mess in his room while Escargoon dusts it up. He later calls him for tea, his monster catalogue, massages, and pretty much everything else. Escargoon cannot stand this, so he builds a robot duplicate of him named Escar-droid. He introduces his creation to Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby, which then starts performing its duties. Dedede does not notice that Escar-Droid is doing the duties Escargoon usually does. He still does not notice when he smacks it with a fan, then finally comes to his senses when he tried to beat up the robot, which hurt his hand. Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby laughs while Escargoon teaches him how to use the robot. Dedede commands it to attack Kirby, but while the chase goes on, Escar-droid plummets from the castle balcony and breaks apart. Escargoon begs Tiff to assist him to fix Escar-droid, to which she reluctantly agrees. They finish in the morning, without a wink of sleep. The robot continues its regular duties, but Escargoon worries that it will break something, so he babysits while the droid does its work, stressing him out even more than usual rather than being able to take a break like the robot is supposed to give him. The robot eventually gives and breaks down again, so Tiff and Escargoon pull another all-nighter, but fail to finish repairing it, so Escargoon disguises himself as Escar-droid, but does a bad job at doing so. Dedede, unaware of the disguise initially, orders the disguised Escargoon to attack Kirby, so Escargoon blasts Tuff and him with a bazooka. He has them cornered, but Meta Knight does a head slide toward him, and Escargoon crashes into a wall. He begs Tiff to help repair Escar-droid again, but because he tried to eliminate Kirby, she declines and leaves. Escargoon wants his robot to have emotions so that he won't try to attack anything, so he buys a heart-shaped device from the NME Salesman that inserts emotions into Escar-droid. The next morning, Escargoon introduces Dedede to Escar-droid 2.0, being able to function better than the other. Dedede is impressed when he got prepared a gourmet meal in under a minute, then finds out about the emotion device that was purchased, but since he likes the new robot a lot, he is willing to pay. He then finds that the robot has more functions, then presses the green button on its shell, transforming into a robot knight. Customer Service warns him to not press the red button, but Dedede's sense of curiosity gets the better of him, and he presses it, turning the robot into a fighter plane. It starts destroying the Cappy Town, then aims for Kirby. Tiff and Tuff see that Escar-droid transformed into a monster after seeing the destruction. Dedede arrives and encourages it to blast Kirby out of here, while Escargoon begs it to stop because all the times it tried to attack Kirby he ended up having to rebuild it, but the droid does not listen. Tiff calls for the Warp Star and tells Kirby to inhale the missiles. He does so and transforms into Bomb Kirby and takes the battle to the skies. Below them, Escargoon begs Kirby to not destroy it, but Tiff says he must, or the village will be destroyed. Escar-Droid shoots a homing missile towards Kirby, which he avoids by getting behind it, and the missile trails the two of them. Kirby throws bombs at the droid fighter plane, but it dodges them. Kirby then throws a large bomb, which distracts Escar-Droid. Caught between the trailing missile and bomb, it gets hit by both and explodes. The goatee of the robot falls onto Escargoon's hands, which makes him start crying over the loss of his robot duplicate. Everyone takes pity on him, but Dedede just tells him to build an Escar-Droid 3.0. It fell on deaf ears, since Escargoon has already fallen asleep, being exhausted after not sleeping for three days. Tiff says that he earned a good sleep after working on the robot for so long, then the episode ends with Kirby, tired from the battle, falling asleep as well. Changes in the dub *A few scenes showing King Dedede inspecting dust on his stuff were removed from the English dub due to time restraints. *The scene where the Mayor and Curio are sitting on a bench, before Escar-droid attacks, was cut in the dub. Also cut is a short scene with Kawasaki running away in terror. *In the Japanese version, after Escar-Droid 2.0 transforms to its monster/demon beast form, it exclaims "Schwarzenegger!", in a reference to the famous film star Arnold Schwarzenegger. This could be to emphasize how tough it is. Trivia * This episode reveals that Escargoon cares about Kirby, and actually refuses to destroy him. This is confirmed when he apologizes to Kirby before firing the bazooka. * The scene where Escar-droid is given life by a giant switch being pulled and a lightning bolt is an homage to Frankenstein. * Ironically, Dedede could've gotten the Waddle Dees to work for him, so Escargoon wouldn't be tortured, and Escar-Droid wouldn't have been built. However, he may prefer to have Escargoon nearby to use as a "punching bag," even if he can't take care of Dedede as well.